Allison Cameron: The Snow Queen
by ladybellatrix
Summary: Allison Cameron loves the snow. And she loves Gregory House. Could an accident caused by the snow be the thing to bring them together?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is dedicated to house's – friends – are – mentalists who wanted a winter/snow fic!**

Ever since she was a child Allison Cameron had loved winter. She loved everything about it, being able to bundle up and be cosy, roaring fireplaces, hot chocolate, Christmas but she especially loved the snow. She loved the beauty of freshly fallen snow, when no – one had walked on it and it looked like a white blanket covering the roads and draping over the trees. She loved watching the excited faces of children as they played in the snow, making snowmen and snow angels. She loved walking on untouched snow and hearing it _crunch _as she stepped on it. However, she hated that beneath the beauty of it, snow could be incredibly dangerous. She hated how, with enough people walking over it, after a while, snow could become compacted and icy. She hated how when it rained, the beautiful snow became unattractive grey slush. She especially hated the snow for the dangers it posed to a certain crippled diagnostician. Little did she know that it would be those dangers that would finally allow her to bag the man of her dreams...

**A/N: reviews and comments as to how the snow allows Cameron to get House would be greatly appreciated! Much love **


	2. Chapter 2

Gregory House hated winter. It made him remember painful ice baths and nights spent outside with little to protect him from the wintery elements. He particularly hated it when it snowed. The snow reminded him of things he used to be able to do before his infarction – skiing, snowboarding and ice hockey. These days it only served to remind him how much Stacey ruined his life and how crippled he actually was. He hated how the snow made him walk even slower than usual. He hated how he had to be so careful lest he slip on some ice and inevitably land on his bad leg. He hated how the cold weather made the pain in his leg increase twofold which just exacerbated the fact that he had to walk more slowly and pay more attention to where he was walking.

There were a few things that House liked about the winter months, though he would never admit it to anybody. He liked how the cold wind made a certain brunette immunologist's cheeks pink, standing out in stark contrast against her ivory skin. He liked her childish love of the snow but most of all, he liked it when she offered to walk to his car with him to make sure he didn't slip. From anyone else such a suggestion would have been a crushing blow to his ego, but from her it was comforting.

**A/N: R&R please! Do you like it? Dislike it? Any suggestions? Let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

On the morning of the twelfth of November Allison Cameron woke up and was ecstatic to find that it had snowed during the night. Looking out of her window and seeing the beauty of the newly fallen snow put her in a good mood, so much so that she felt that even the misanthropic Gregory House would not be able to dampen her spirits. Snow just made her feel happy, reminding her of times gone by when she used to play in the snow for hours.

As she bounded out the front door she was a little disconcerted to find that the roads had not been gritted, nor the snow shovelled onto the pavement. She merely shrugged and thought about how she would have to drive to work a little slower than usual. She was singing along quite happily to a song on the radio as she passed through the green traffic light, never noticing the lorry that had skidded on the snow and that was heading straight for her, the driver unable to brake in time. The last thing she felt before darkness overwhelmed her was mind consuming pain.

**A/N: the chapters do get longer I promise! And I'm so sorry for having delayed updating this! Please read and review, they make me so happy _**


	4. Chapter 4

Gregory House was asleep, dreaming about a certain beautiful brunette immunologist when the sound of his cell phone pierced through his dreams, waking him up. He fumbled for his Vicodin and quickly dry swallowed two before picking up his phone. "This better be good," he growled to whoever was on the other end. As he rubbed his sleepy eyes he becomes aware of Cuddy telling him something about a car accident and that he needs to come in right away.

"Cuddy," he snapped "I am the head of diagnostics. I do not work in the ER and I'm not a surgeon. Why are you telling me this?"

"House. It's Cameron. She was the one in the accident."

At this revelation House feels like he is drowning in a bath of ice water. He hangs up the phone and stumbles out of bed, moving on autopilot as he pulls on clothes, not bothering with a shower. He limps quickly out of his apartment and down to his car, dreading what he would find when he got to the hospital.

**A/N: just a quick chapter to apologise for the slow updates! The chapters are going to get longer I promise! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: happy birthday to house's – friends – are – mentalists! Here is a chapter for you!**

Luckily for House, by the time he got in his car the roads had been cleared of snow and he was able to make his way to the hospital relatively quickly. He got to the hospital and swiftly got out of his car, making his way into the lobby faster than a man with a limp should be able to. He is met by Cuddy and Wilson, both of whom have grim looks on their faces.

"Where is she?" House demanded as soon as he saw them, not caring for pleasantries.

Wilson, who was the only one to know of House's true feelings for his female duckling, tried to placate him by saying "House! I need you to calm down, ok?"

House glared at him and growled "where is she Jimmy?"

Wilson looked helplessly at Cuddy before turning back to House and said in a quiet voice "she's in surgery House."

At his words the only thing that managed to keep House standing was his cane. He gripped it tighter in his hand, his eyes lowered to the floor as he asks in a monotone voice "her injuries?"

As much as he wanted to go to his friend and comfort him, Wilson knew the gesture would not be appreciated, so instead he kept his distance as he reels off Cameron's many injuries: "she has a broken leg, broken arm, fractured ribs, internal bleeding and some cuts and bruises. She was very lucky, had the other driver been going much faster..." he trailed off, not wanting to think about it.

House looked at his friend, his eyes narrowed. "What is it you're not telling me Jimmy?" He asks, his voice slightly hoarse as he tries not to cry.

Wilson sighs softly and moves closer to House before saying in the gentlest voice he could muster under the circumstances "she has a bleed on the brain House. We, we don't know yet how bad it is..." but he didn't get to finish his sentence. House had pushed past him and was limping quickly to the elevators, the pain in his thigh quickly being replaced by a more agonising pain in his heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Wilson found House pacing the hallway outside the OR. He approached him cautiously, as he wasn't entirely sure what sort of state his friend would be in. "House?" He asked tentatively.

House stopped pacing and turned to look at his old friend and Wilson was a surprised to see how distressed his friend was – his normally bright cerulean eyes were now a dull grey, and had a heartbreaking look of sadness in them. House leaned heavily on his cane, a slight wince passing over his features causing him to reach into his pocket and pull out his Vicodin and quickly dry swallowing two. "What is it Jimmy?" He asked tiredly.

Wilson looked at the floor before looking back at his friend, trying to think of the best way to word what he had to tell House.

"Just spit it out!" House spat out impatiently.

Wilson's brown eyes met House's blue ones as he says slowly "if...if it gets so that Allison can no longer make her own decisions, you have to make them for her. She has named you as her medical proxy."

House just stared at his friend, a million thoughts running through his head at once. Almost as if reading House's thoughts, Wilson jumped in by telling him "it's obvious _why _she named you her medical proxy House. Not only does she trust you implicitly as a doctor, she _loves _you! Everyone knows it and she knows that you will make the right choice, should it come to that."

House seemed to accept his friend's explanation and he nods his head slightly. He looked up in nervous anticipation when he saw the door of the OR open and the surgeon emerge. He looked slightly puzzled to see House and Wilson there but he went to House anyway and began to tell him how the surgery went; "we managed to stop both the internal bleeding and the bleed on her brain, but the trauma to her head has caused her to slip into a coma and we don't know yet whether she has suffered any long term damage. We also had to insert a rod into her leg to repair the broken bone. Her wrist and leg have been casted and she will be heading down to the recovery room now. You will be able to go and see her shortly."

Wilson nodded his thanks and shook the surgeon's hand, whilst House just stood there, trying to take everything the surgeon had said in. He would not admit it to anyone but he was terrified. What if she didn't wake up from her coma? Was she in much pain? Questions just kept running through his head and he couldn't stop them. He needed to see her. He needed to see her for himself. Without saying a word he slowly limped past Wilson and headed down to the recovery room. Wilson just watched him go, knowing he had to do this by himself and silently hoping that some good would come out of this.

**A/N: see? The chapters ARE getting longer! And don't worry, I won't keep Cameron in a coma for long  
BTW, I have no medical knowledge, so no comments telling me that this is inaccurate, thank you _**


	7. Chapter 7

House was numb as he made his way slowly down to the recovery room, his limp far more pronounced than usual but he didn't even seem to notice the pain. All he was aware of was the deep ache in his heart. The pain he felt when Stacey left not long after his infarction was nothing compared to how he was feeling now.

He soon found himself outside the recovery room, looking through the glass door and seeing Cameron in the bed at the far end of the room. He was relieved to see there was no one else in the room and so, after taking a deep breath and preparing himself for the sight of her, he entered and slowly made his way down to her bed. Even though he had tried to ready himself the way she looked still caught him off guard and he found himself with a lump in his throat at the sight of _his_ beautiful Allison Cameron lying in a hospital bed. His cerulean eyes took in her appearance; her usually flawless ivory skin was dotted with cuts and bruises, she had a bandage wrapped tight around her head and as House studied her he was mildly relieved to see the surgeons did not have to cut her hair. His gaze travelled down to her left arm, which was now encased in a cast and was resting on a pillow. His eyes flicked downward to her left leg, which was fully encased in a blue fibreglass cast and was elevated to avoid too much pressure being put on it. He looked back up towards her torso, mentally imagining what he would find if he were look: a bruise across her body from the seatbelt doing its job as well as bruises where her ribs are along with a bandage around her midriff from where the surgeons had to repair the internal bleeding. He sighed heavily, having never felt more helpless in his entire life.

He pulled his gaze away from her when he heard voices outside, before hearing his other two ducklings enter the room and coming to stand at Cameron's bedside, Foreman on her left, Chase on her right. Chase picked up her limp hand and clasped it tightly in his before looking at House and in a trembling voice asking him "how is she? What happened?"

House found himself clenching at the sight of Chase touching _his _Allison as if they were in a relationship, but he thought about Allison and forced himself to calm down before replying in a voice devoid of emotion: "she's in a coma. She was in a car accident."

Chase sniffed dramatically and tightened his grip on Cameron's hand, causing House to tighten his grip on his cane. Foreman said nothing; he just looked sadly at his injured friend and colleague and silently willed her to wake up. The silence between the three men in the room was deafening and just as House was about to make a comment a nurse quietly came up to him and said in a gentle and tentative voice "Dr House? We will be moving her up to ICU in a few moments."  
Instead of snarking at her, House merely gave her a slight nod and she left as quietly as she had entered, and once she shut the door to the recovery room behind her, decided against telling the other nurses that the misanthropic Dr Gregory House does have a heart after all.

The remaining two ducklings and House watched as she was moved from the recovery room up to the ICU. They waited restlessly before being told they could see her and all of them jumped at the opportunity. Despite the fact that she is in a coma, the three men still enter her room quietly, as if afraid to disturb her. House can't help but feel slightly perturbed as to why Chase and Foreman were there but he quickly pushed that feeling to the back of his mind as he focused his gaze on Cameron, his eyes softening as he does.

After an extended period of silence from the three men Foreman breaks it by asking "has her family been told?" Like House, he hated feeling helpless and was itching to do something without seeming indifferent.

In a sad voice Chase replied "she has no family. Both her parents are dead and she is an only child."

Silence stretched throughout the room again, but it is soon broken by Chase's pager going off. He looks down at the message and scowls "I have to go and do clinic duty." He moves away from Cameron, giving her one last lingering look before disappearing out the door. Foreman hovered, unsure of what to do before his mind is made up for him by House telling him "go join him" in a tone of voice that suggests he shouldn't argue. Foreman merely nods his head and bolts out the door, leaving House and Cameron alone.

House pulled the chair that was in the corner of the room right up to the right side of her bed so he could hold her hand, his thumb rubbing her knuckles gently. "Please wake up Cameron," he chokes out before leaning down and resting his forehead on her hand, too scared to touch her anywhere else lest he hurt her. At this point he didn't care who saw him, he just needed to see her beautiful eyes and her dazzling smile again and he was prepared to stay at her bedside for as long as it took.

**A/N: review, you know you want to!**


	8. Chapter 8

Four days. Allison had been in a coma for four days and in those four days House had barely left her side. He had barely slept, barely ate and only showered when Wilson forcibly pushed him out of the room and down to the locker room. Even then House took as quick a shower as his bum leg would allow before rushing to return to Allison's bedside. Whilst there, he checked her vitals before sitting on a chair next to her bed, taking her delicate hand in his, and speaking to her softly. Wilson was worried about both Allison and House – he had never seen his friend act in such a way before and so he didn't want to imagine what it would do to House if Allison didn't come out of the coma.

It was on the fifth day that she began to come out of her coma. As usual, House was sat by her bedside, holding her hand and just looking at the contours of her beautiful face. He sighed sadly before standing up, wincing in pain as he did so. He popped two Vicodin and glanced at Allison's face when he noticed her brow was slightly furrowed. Trying to keep his excitement under control he asked in his usual gruff voice "Cameron, can you open your eyes?"  
He waited with baited breath for her to respond to his command and when her eyes quickly flicked open he breathed a sigh of relief. Her eyes did not remain open for long and House couldn't help but worry that she had fallen back into the coma, but upon checking her vitals as well as doing the Glasgow Coma Scale on her, he deduced that she was simply in a deep sleep.

He paged Wilson, Chase, Cuddy and Foreman to let them know what had happened and within minutes they were all in her room, checking her vitals to make sure House had not been mistaken. When it was concluded that she was in fact, out of her coma, they all seemed to breathe a collective sigh of relief, Wilson in particular. House's out – of – character actions had him worried, but for the time being he kept his worries to himself.  
The other doctors slowly began to leave the room to go back to their regular duties, leaving only Wilson and House. Wilson looked at House, concern written all over his face as he asks House softly "how you holding up?"

House looked at Wilson and gave him a weak smile before replying "I'm...ok. She's awake. She's going to be fine."

Wilson raised an eyebrow but decided not to say any more, as he did not want to put a damper on his friend's good mood, but he couldn't help but think about the neurological problems she may face when she woke up.

**A/N: sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but I had some difficulties trying to decide whether to make House act OOC or not. Do you like it? Hate it? Let me know!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: thanks for all the great reviews so far! The italics are Cameron's thoughts**

Cameron groaned silently as she felt herself regain consciousness and as she did, she became aware of the fact that there was no place on her body that didn't hurt. _  
Oow...oh God...this really hurts...I remember...truck...I got hit by a truck! Injuries, what are my injuries? My head is pounding, probable head trauma, my ribs, oow, probably broken...why can't I move my left arm or leg? They feel so heavy...the truck driver hit my side of the car...so I very likely have a broken arm and leg. Just, come on Allison, open your eyes! Open them!_

Despite the fact that her eyelids felt like they had a weight attached to them, Cameron slowly forced her eyes to open and once she did she slowly took in her surroundings. She looked down at her body and wasn't surprised to find her left arm and leg both encased in plaster. She blinked as she slowly looked to her right, noting she had an IV in her right hand, as well as the fact that she was attached to machines that monitored her heart rate, blood pressure and breathing. As she glances further right she is startled to find a man dozing in a chair next to her bed.

_My mouth feels like sandpaper. I need a drink._

She noticed a cup and a jug of water on the cabinet next to her bed and she slowly tried to move so she could pour herself a drink. However, a sharp protesting pain from her ribs caused her to grunt and fall back onto her pillows. Her grunt of pain woke the man who was dozing in the chair and, upon seeing she was awake, Cameron could see the relief written all over his face.

"My lobby art has woken at last!"

She raised an eyebrow slightly before looking in desperation at the jug of water and House understood instantly, pouring her a glass and helping her to sip it.

"God Cameron, you gave us all a scare..." House's voice trailed off as Cameron stared at him. He blinks slightly, slightly unnerved by her gaze before asking "Cameron? What's wrong?"

Cameron stared into House's cerulean blue eyes, before saying six words that would make Gregory House feel like she had ripped his heart out and stepped on it: "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

**A/N: DUN- DUN – DUUUUUN !Read, review etc thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Waah, I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter! Are people not liking this fic? If you aren't let me know, if you are, let me know!**

House stared at her, for once in his life, he was speechless. Cameron held his gaze, his brilliant blue eyes almost hypnotising her. _I have never seen such blue eyes. They are beautiful but so heartbreakingly sad as well _she thought as he continued to look at her. Eventually House turned away from her, picked up his cane and limped out of the room without a word. Cameron frowned slightly as she watched him leave. _Well, that was odd. I wonder what happened to his leg._

House limped as quickly as he could out of Cameron's room, his mind whirling, his heart feeling like wild beasts had savaged it and ripped it apart. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he almost bumped into Wilson, who was making his way to Cameron's room. "House! I was just coming to see how Allison is, is she awake? Did you check her vitals?"

House just looked at him before limping slowly away and Wilson was startled by the deep pain in his friends eyes. Unsure of whether to follow him, Wilson decided to continue to his original destination and made his way to Cameron's room.  
Once there, he quietly slid the door open and was both happy and relieved to see her eyes were open. "Allison! God, you gave us such a scare! How are you feeling?"

Cameron looked at the handsome man who had brown eyes and brown hair and tried to place where she had seen him before, but she couldn't remember. She watched as he noted all her vitals before answering "I feel like I've been hit by a truck, which is what happened, so I guess I should feel this way – everything hurts."

Not looking up from her chart Wilson replied "did House tell you your injuries?"

At this Cameron laughed, causing Wilson to look up at her. "Why would a house talk to me?"

A look of worry crossed Wilson's handsome features as he looked at her "uhm, Cameron, I was on about Dr House, the man who was just in here?"

Cameron shrugged slightly "I didn't know who he was and he didn't tell me so..."

Wilson put her chart down and moved to the side of her bed, before asking in a gentle voice "do you know who I am?"

Cameron looked at him, studying his features as she wracked her brain for any recollection of him "nope, sorry. Should I?"

Wilson stared at her as he realised why House had looked so upset – she didn't remember him and had told him as much. Wilson quickly paged Chase and Foreman before looking back at her. He smiled softly before asking "do you know who you are?"

Cameron looked at him like he was crazy before replying "Dr Allison Marie Cameron, age 33, born in Chicago now I live in New Jersey. Both my parents are dead and I'm an only child. I specialise in immunology and I work..." at this she falters, her brow furrowed in confusion. She tries again "I work..."

She looks at Wilson with panic in her eyes. He tries to placate her by gently placing a hand on her shoulder and murmuring "try not to panic Allison, it's probably only temporary."

She nods and looks away from him, just as Foreman and Chase walk in. "Hey Wilson," Chase greets him "where's House?"

"Not now Chase," Wilson replies "we have more urgent matters that need our attention." He gestures to Cameron "she doesn't remember who any of us are."

Chase and Foreman glanced at each other worriedly before looking back to Cameron. "You don't know who we are?" Foreman asked her.

Cameron looked over at the tall, dark skinned man and tried to recall ever meeting before shaking her head slowly "no, sorry."

She shifted slightly and winced in pain as she did so and Wilson quickly stepped forward and upped her morphine. Noticing she clearly needed sleep he told her gently "rest Cameron, we will be back later to do some tests, is that alright?"

She looks at him, her eyes already taking on a slightly glazed look as she murmurs "the other man...the one...with the limp...please...I want to see him..." She drifted off into a morphine induced sleep as Wilson, Chase and Foreman stared at her, wondering why she would want to see House, if she couldn't remember who he was.

**A/N: sorry it took so long to update, major writers block, hope you all liked it! Any suggestions as to where to take this would be appreciated!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: sorry about the lack of updates. The section in BOLD is a dream sequence. Enjoy!**

Once he was sure Cameron was asleep Wilson turned and left the room in order to seek out House. He looked in all of his usual haunts including coma guy's room, the roof and the balcony outside of his office but couldn't find him. Eventually he became desperate and went to see if he was in the clinic. Wilson couldn't help but be a little surprised when he saw that House was signed in. He took note of which exam room House was in and made his way over. He knocked on the door and entered and wasn't surprised by the fact that House wasn't with a patient. He was simply lying on the examination table, doing nothing. He wasn't fiddling with his cane or playing his Game Boy or listening to his iPod he was simply just laying there.

"House?" Wilson said in a tentative voice as he entered the room and closed the door behind him. House gave no indication that he had heard him so Wilson continued "she's asleep. We had to give her more morphine; she's in a lot of pain. She said she'd like to see you – "

He's cut off by a scoffing laugh. Without turning to look at him House replied "I don't see why. She doesn't even know who I am."

Wilson cannot help but hear the tone of both bitterness and hurt in his friend's voice. He takes a step forward and says in a gentle tone "she doesn't know who any of us are House."

At this news House turns his head to look at his friend and Wilson is taken aback at the sheer anguish and torment he sees in House's cerulean blue eyes. He looks pointedly at Wilson, as if to indicate that he should go on.  
"We don't know yet whether it's long term or not. We are going to schedule her for a CT scan when she can stay awake for longer than a few minutes at a time. We obviously can't give her an MRI because of the pins in her leg but..."

He trailed off as he watched House move painfully off the examination table, swallowing two Vicodin as he did and head towards the door. Wilson frowned slightly before following, stating bluntly "there is no point going to see her now House, she's asleep!"

Without stopping or turning around House simply replied "exactly" and carried on making his way to Cameron's room whilst Wilson just stood there, seeing no point in either following or trying to stop him.

When House arrived at Cameron's room he was grateful to find it blissfully free of people. Not wanting to wake her up he entered quietly and sat down in the chair next to her bed. Gently picking up her uninjured hand he says in a soft voice "I never did understand why you like me Cameron. Heh, I guess liked is the more appropriate tense, considering you don't remember me. I'm not sure which is the more painful thought: the fact that you don't remember that I'm an old, crippled, drug addicted, narcissistic bastard...or the fact that it won't be long before you find out." He sighs sadly and lifts Cameron's hand, kissing it softly before whispering "I'm not worthy of your love Cameron. I never was. And I never will be." He tenderly placed her hand back on the bed and left as quietly as he entered, not seeing the lone tear that trickled down Cameron's cheek.

**Cameron entered the conference room, wringing her hands and looking slightly guilty. Foreman was sat reading a newspaper but put it down when he saw he enter. She stands in front of him and says "I don't own House's cases. You had just as much right as I did to write it up. You should have told me, but, I should have handled it better too. If we want this not to get in the way of our friendship, I think we both have to apologise and put it behind us." She looks at Foreman expectantly. Foreman sighs slightly and replies "I like you. Really. We have a good time working together. But ten years from now, we're not going to be hanging out and having dinners. Maybe we'll exchange Christmas cards, say hi, give a hug if we're at the same convention. We're not friends. We're colleagues. And I don't have anything to apologize for." Cameron just stares at him in shock.**

When Cameron awoke a few hours later she immediately buzzed for a nurse, trying to ignore the feelings of disappointment at not seeing the crippled doctor by her bedside. A nurse quickly entered and Cameron said "I'd like a piece of paper and a pen please." Foreman's words were still fresh in her mind and she wanted to write them down before she forgot them. The nurse looked slightly perturbed but left, swiftly returning with the aforementioned items. Cameron gave a slight nod in thanks and the nurse left, leaving Cameron in peace. With her good hand she awkwardly scrawled the words down and for a while she simply sat and looked at them, rereading them over and over, trying to work out why they sounded so familiar to her. It was only after she had read them for the twelfth time did something in her mind seem to click. Everything leading up to those words being spoken, what she wore that day, even the patients name and what they had been diagnosed with, she remembered it all. Which meant she remembered who Foreman was. This realisation made her frown. When Foreman had been in her room earlier he had acted concerned in a way a friend would, much more than a colleague. She couldn't help but feel extremely confused, especially since she still did not have any recollection of any of the others that had been stood in her room earlier. She sighed sadly. All that thinking was causing her already aching head to pound and so she closed her eyes and drifted back off to sleep.

**A/N: I don't actually think it's possible for this to happen but this is my fanfic so, meh, it will go how I want it to go haha. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own House. Damn. I really want to.  
A/N: thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, it means a lot!**

When Foreman entered Cameron's room later that day she was sleeping, her hand still clutching the piece of paper. He had gone in to run some routine tests but instead of immediately getting on with his job Foreman just stood and looked at her. His deep brown eyes took in her casted arm and leg and her bandaged head and he felt an overwhelming wave of sadness for her. He hated to wake his injured colleague but he needed to run those tests and so he gingerly shook the shoulder of her uninjured arm at the same time saying in a soft voice "Cameron, wake up."

His gentle shaking slowly roused her and when she opened her eyes and saw who was waking her she frowned. Foreman noticed her frown and asked "are you ok Cameron?" his deep voice tinged with a tone of concern.

Cameron looked up at him and replied in a cold voice "I got hit by a truck. How would you feel?"

Foreman chuckled softly and nodded "point taken. I just need to run a few tests then I'll leave you to rest."

After he had noted down her vitals and checked her response time he smiled at her and said "all done for just now. I'll come and visit you later."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why will you come and visit me?"

Foreman looked perplexed and slowly replied "because I'm worried about you? Because I care? Because I'm your friend?"

At this Cameron snorted with laughter before gasping slightly in pain as the sudden action jolted her broken ribs. Foreman stared at her in confusion, wondering what was funny. When the pain in her ribs subsided Cameron looked at him and in a quiet voice said "please don't think I'm crazy. I...had a dream about you. In that dream you said something to me which, when I woke up, I knew sounded familiar so I wrote it down." She looked away from him and in a voice that was nearly a whisper said "I remember you. I remember you stealing my article. And I remember you telling me we aren't friends, we're colleagues."

She looked back at him again and he has a shocked look on his face. She waited expectantly for him to say something and he eventually manages to ask "and the others? Do you remember them?"

Cameron shakes her head slowly as he begins pacing the room, trying to come up with an explanation as Cameron tells him "please, from now on I want you to only enter this room in a professional capacity. I don't want you to waste your time visiting me if we aren't really friends."

Foreman opens his mouth to protest but Cameron doesn't allow him to speak, saying "could you go now please?"

Foreman silently nods his head and leaves her room. He quickly pages Wilson, House and Chase to the conference room to tell them what had just happened. Once there, foreman relates the story of what just happened, including telling them what he said the first time around, about them not being friends.  
The other three doctors are surprised. Wilson is the first to speak: "Foreman, as a neurologist you know that personality changes can occur when someone has received a severe head wound. Just give her time."

Foreman looks distressed as he replies "I know! I know! It's just...it's so unlike her."

Wilson and Chase just look at him sympathetically while House just sits there, saying nothing. Inwardly, he was glad his wounded duckling had told Foreman to stick it.

As the day progressed House began finding it harder and harder to avoid going to see Cameron. They didn't have a case and his usual distractions were not working. In desperation he completed not only his clinic hours, but Cameron's as well. Eventually he couldn't fight it anymore and he made his way to her room.  
When he entered she was sleeping so he stood at the foot of her bed and just looked at her, his heart constricting at the sight of her delicate body so broken in a hospital bed. Cameron's eyelids began to flutter and House knew she was waking up. He silently went to leave but a slightly hoarse yet gentle voice stopped him, saying "where are you going?"

**A/N: I'm not overly happy with this chapter but meh. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
